Words
by G-chan7
Summary: "Before this I would have never used the word "passionate" to describe Light Yagami but I couldn't imagine any other adjective, as he was there, kissing me like there was no tomorrow, almost suffocating me…" ONE-SHOT. After getting caught in the rain L and Light share a romantic moment... yaoi LxLight. L's P.O.V


Just a little something I started writing a couple of years ago... I found it while rummaging in my room and I decided to publish it :)  
It's my first fanfiction in this fandom, so please don't be too hard on me.  
This is yaoi as in boyxboy. If you're not into it, please, leave. It's NOT set during the infamous foot massage scene (duh! definitely overused). It's before Higuchi's capture, when Light is _just_ our sweet Light.  
Disclaimer: Light, L, Kira and the whole Death Note thingy do not belong to me.

* * *

A terrible storm was raging outside: I could hear the crash of thunder in the distance and the howl of wind against our windows.

We were kissing.

I don't really know how it started or who did it. All I remember is his tongue in my mouth… or was it my tongue in his mouth? It could be because I was not sitting in my typical position – thus reducing my reasoning ability – or maybe he was just sucking away my brain with those sweet, pink lips of his, but I couldn't think of anything but the moaning, beautiful –yet dangerous, I was _sure_- creature below me.

Before this I would have never used the word "passionate" to describe Light Yagami but I couldn't imagine any other adjective, as he was there, kissing me like there was no tomorrow, almost suffocating me… was it some hidden plan of Kira's to get rid of me?

Eventually we parted for lack of oxygen and just looked into each other's eyes. His were slightly wide and clouded with something I could only label as desire.

Another word I would have never used to describe the always-so-perfect Light was exactly what he looked like right then: a pure mess. Panting a little, heavy blush on his face, disheveled clothes and hair still dripping with the rain we got caught in, he was staring at me. A long-fingered, delicate hand made its way toward my jaw in the most tentative of caresses.

Who was this boy?

I had started from the beginning to distinguish a "Kira" and a "Light" personality, sharing the same body but different, _so different_. I returned the gesture and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up.

_It was Light_. His eyes weren't narrowed and calculating: they were open, sincere, beautiful.

We were kissing again.

Gently at first, then with more fervor, long strokes of pure, hot feeling.

_What feeling, though? _

Not even thinking about it, with our lips still locked, I led him backwards until the back of his knees hit our bed and we tumbled on it in a tangle of limbs. I fumbled to find the handcuffs' key in my wet pocket and released our wrists, just to keep kissing those lips. One of my hands slipped under the soaked shirt that clung to his skin and, right as I was finally touching the smooth skin of his chest, he tensed and grabbed my wrist, just where the handcuff had been mere seconds before.

I nipped his bottom lip one last time and asked: "What's wrong Light-kun?"

He looked at me weirdly and blushed –if possible- even more. Then he turned away from me and mumbled something into the –now drenched- pillow.

"I didn't catch that, Light-kun"

"I said I've never done this, you stupid panda!" he snapped. So that's where his infamous pride was.

I smiled. "Virgin" was another word I never thought I could refer to him.

I kissed him again and flushed our bodies together. He was excited, then. Bashful, but excited nonetheless.

He moaned.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. I'll be gentle…"

* * *

. It's the first time I wrote a snogging scene. As for the abrupt ending, sorry, but I was terrified of writing a bad smut scene, which is the best thing a writer can do to ruin their story.  
Since I'm not a native english speaker, feel free to point out any mistake I might have made.  
Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
